markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Password
This is chronicling the Super Password era. Game format In the main game, contestants & celebrities solved puzzles with five clues each. They earned a chance to solve the puzzle by playing Password, and the passwords were the clues to the puzzles. Starting on October 20, 1986, the famous phrase "The password is..." was reinstated (it hadn't been in use since the start of the All-Star version in 1974). This version also revived the "last chance to guess" rule whenever a guesser gave a form of the word. A password was given to the clue givers, and they each had two chances to get their partners to say the word. Each time the guesser said the password, the password became a clue and it appeared on a puzzle board; plus the guesser had a chance to solve the puzzle. If the password was given away by the clue giver, the right to solve the puzzle automatically went to the opposing guesser. Failure to solve the puzzle meant that another password/clue was played. If the guesser failed to solve the puzzle after five clues, the clue giver was given a chance to solve the puzzle. If he/she failed, the opposing team had a chance to solve it. If the puzzle was missed entirely, another puzzle was played for the same amount. The first team to solve the puzzle won money. Each puzzle was worth $100 more than the previous, starting with $100, and ending with $400, with the most possible amount in the front game being $800. After the second puzzle (the $200 puzzle) the team that solved that puzzle won the right to play the CA$HWORD game. This was where the celebrity gave up to three clues, trying to get the contestant to say the CA$HWORD. Correctly guessing the CA$HWORD won a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by that amount until won, with the highest being $12,000. If the celebrity gives an illegal clue, CA$HWORD automatically ends. The contestants then switched celebrity partners. The first team to reach $500 or more won the game. The Super Password End Game In the End Game in Super Password, the winning contestant was shown 10 letters which were all initials to 10 passwords and in alphabetical order. The celebrity's job was to give a series of one word clues to the contestant, and if the contestant guessed the word, he/she won $100 and advanced to the next word beginning with the next letter. If the contestant can't guess the word, the celebrity can pass that word and may return to it with time left. Getting all ten words in 60 seconds or less won the jackpot which started at $5,000 and grew by that amount every time it was not won, and illegal clues forfeited the chance at the jackpot. There was no max jackpot in this version, the highest of which was $55,000 (won twice; however, the latter winner did not receive his winnings after it was discovered he was wanted for insurance fraud); also won on three occasions was $50,000, the second highest jackpot. In all instances, the words were seen on a small TV monitor located near the contestant's head but was only visible to the celebrity. Winning players stayed on the show till they won five games in a row. Personnel *Host: Bert Convy *Announcer: Rich Jeffries (first nine weeks/substitute), Gene Wood, Bob Hilton (substitute) *Executive Producers: Chester Feldman, Howard Felsher, Robert Sherman *Producers: Diane Janaver, Joe Neustein *Director: George Choderker *Set Designer: Jack Hart *Music: Score Productions Broadcast History September 24, 1984-March 29, 1989 (NBC Weekdays at Noon) Trivia Before she became a card dealer on the revival of Card Sharks in 1986. Suzanna Williams was a contestant on the show in 1984 when she was known as Suzie. The format from the main round would be later used for the unsold pilot On a Roll hosted by David Sparks in 1986. A computerized variant of the "Mark Goodson Production" logo where it flies out of view with the sound of a jet was also used for the end credits of the unsold pilot Oddball in 1986 and To Tell the Truth in 1990. At one time in January 1988, a con artist named Kerry Ketchum appeared on the show under an alias (Patrick Quinn). He won a total of $58,600 in cash over four days which included a record-tying $55,000 jackpot win from the End Game during his appearance. He was later disqualified when an Alaskan viewer recognized him and he was consequently arrested. Merchandise Computer Games Gametek (1988) A version of Super Password was released for the DOS, Apple II and Commodore 64 in 1988. 43948-00021.jpg 43948-00021B.jpg 43948-00022.jpg 43948-00022B.jpg Handheld Game Tiger Electronics (2000) An electronic handheld version of Super Password was released. (NOTE: when starting the game, it plays a snippet of the original 1961-67 theme song instead of the 1984-89 theme song.) $T2eC16N,!w0E9szN(m,jBRKjZ!hLqw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqR,!hwFEFK3srv5BRKj,4JL)!~~60_57.JPG Online Game GSN/Game Show Network An online interactive version of Super Password where you were allowed to play along with the show through their website was released by them at one time. I46_C.jpg 185px-Super-password.jpg.w300h225.jpg 185px-I46_D.jpg Unreleased Games Gametek (1980s) Gametek was going to release two ports of Super Password (in both its "Regular" and "Talking" editions) for the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) in the 80s. However, both versions were later scrapped. 128px-Suppass4.jpg suppass3.jpg suppass1.jpg suppass2.jpg Super_Password_NES_Article.png E97E9CD4-E6B0-CEBF-366AD63B27E23261.png Photos Press SP1.jpg SP3.jpg SP5.jpg SP6.jpg bertpwpromo.jpg SP2.png SP7.jpg SP8.jpg SP9.jpg SP10.jpg SP11.png Bert_Convy_Super_Password.jpg SP12.jpg Super Password - Bert Convy '86.jpg Gary Burghoff & Jamie Farr (November 11-15, 1985).jpg|Week #060 with Gary Burghoff & Jamie Farr. From November 11-15, 1985. Pat Sajak & Nipsey Russell (November 18-22, 1985).jpg|Week #061 with Pat Sajak & Nipsey Russell. From November 18-22, 1985. Screencaps Spbert.jpg Sppuzzle1.jpg spword.jpg Spcword.jpg spcword2.jpg Spboard.jpg sptommy.jpg spswtich.jpg sp500.jpg sp_puzzle_2.jpg spalphabetics1.jpg spalphabetics2.jpg Funny Moments sprip1.jpg Super_Password_Bert's_Chest_Hair.JPG sprip3.jpg spgene1.jpg spgene2.jpg Spfinale2.jpg Logos Super_password.jpg Super Password Bumper Logo.png Super_Password_Final.jpg Ads NBC_Game_Show_Print_Ad.jpg SP13.jpeg Real & Fake Ticket Plugs spplug.jpg Super Password Real Contestant Plug.png Untitled.png Tickets Super Password (May 18, 1985).jpg SP4.png Super Password (February 22, 1987).png Super Password (May 29, 1987).png SuperPasswordTickets.JPG Super Password (November 20, 1988).jpg Slates Slate for September 24-28, 1984.png Slate for September 23-27, 1985.png Slate for October 26-30, 1987.png Episode Status See Also: Super Password/Episode Guide This series exists in its entirety, has aired on GSN at various times, and currently airs on Buzzr. See Also Password Password (1971) Password Plus Password (1997 proposed revival) Million Dollar Password Subconscious Password Password (Buzzr) ''Password (2016 proposed revival) Video See Also Password (1961) Password (1971) Password Plus Password (1997 proposed revival) Million Dollar Password Links Super Password @ Game Show Galaxy (via Internet Archive) Super Password @ Jay Anton Super Password @ Bert Convy.net (via Internet Archive) A Blog about Super Password @ Best of the 80s Category:Password Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:NBC Daytime Category:1984 Premiere Category:1989 Ending